Perfect
by schoolofrockRoX
Summary: Summary: Katie’s boyfriend Zack was gone all summer now he’s back and she just wants to impress him , but will she go to crazy and ruin her chance with him for forever or was her chance with him already taken away? sry i suck at summaries just read and re


A/N: fresh start…thanx cinnamonxspider but I'm just not feeling the story anymore…the clip of the song is just random not supposed to fit she was trying to write a song and it wasn't working lol ok here it goes…Summary: Katie's boyfriend Zack was gone all summer now he's back and she just wants to impress him , but will she go to crazy and ruin her chance with him for forever or was her chance with him already taken away?

"I woke up to a beat  
Couldn't get it out of my head  
It's driving me crazy  
What can I do? Just can't stop you!" I sang as I played chords on my new acoustic guitar, making up the melody as I went. I was sitting on my baby blue comforter on my wooden framed bed. It was just my guitar and I until the phone rang. I answered it obviously, I didn't need another sound repeating in my head. "Hello?" I said  
"Hey Katers." Zack's familiar voice said.  
"Hey! What's up? How was your summer in Italy? Ah wow I missed you." I spit out so quick that I don't even think he understood me.  
"I miss you too," He said laughing at first but then continued by sweetly saying, "I'm fine, what's up with you?"  
"I'm great now that you're back. I can't believe school starts tomorrow UGH!" I laughed.  
"Yeah I know, but think on the bright side first band practice of the year is tomorrow!" He said excitedly, obviously he missed everyone.  
"Oh wow you missed a lot Tomika moved away and Eleni took her place, surprisingly she's an amazing singer…so is Summer but she chose the more corporate option. Typical Sum." I laughed.  
"Tomika moved! Ah!!!!!!! That's horrible…you know what we could use a fresh voice you know for our first year being able to drive 11th grade…ah I can't wait."  
"You sure like to change the subject." I smiled than heard my mom calling me for dinner "Sweetie I have to go. Sorry bye, love you."  
"Love you too." He said just before I hung up the phone.  
I sprinted down the wooden stairs to the delicious smell of baked sweet potatoes. I sat down at the oak table in my usual seat and waited for my mother to finish with the green beans so I could get some. Dinner was delicious now I had to choose what to wear tomorrow. I could wear this adorable pink and black skirt with a light yellow halter or…"AH STUPID UNIFORM!" I yelled. "God this sucks, how am I supposed to look hot for Zack in this piece of crap." I said to myself while holding up my plaid skirt, white blouse and gray blazer. "Whatever I'll figure it out tomorrow." I thought. I was tired so I took a shower and changed into my pink ducky PJs I know dorky but they are so comfy and got into bed. When I woke up the next morning I went to brush my teeth and wash my face when I heard this beat again "ah stupid beat" I laughed. I just continued on with my now daily routine and put on my uniform, of course I couldn't leave it that way so I cut slits in it. It was totally cute, well for a plaid skirt. I wore a black cami underneath the white blouse and unbuttoned it about half way. "Yes, I look perfect" I whispered to myself. My make up was perfect, my hair was perfect, my outfit was perfect there's no way I can screw this up now…hope he didn't meet any girls in Italy. On the phone he didn't even call me baby, he used to always call me baby. I walked out of the door planning everything to go perfectly. When I got to school 10 minutes later I saw Zack walk in the door I ran up to him and said "Hey Sweetie!"  
"Hey." He said turning around.  
We started to kiss but he stopped after only a second. "What's wrong honey, don't you like it?" I asked putting on a pouty face.  
"Of course I like it." He said as we started kissing again.  
"So far so good." I thought. Something just doesn't feel right. I stopped kissing him "Zack something doesn't feel right, are you hiding anything?" I asked him.  
"No, well yeah, wait no, yeah no, nothing." He stuttered.  
"Nice try what's up?" I asked playing with his hair.  
"No really nothing." He said seriously.  
"Ok, well I've gotta get to class so I'll see you at lunch or in class or later I don't know. Bye." I said kissing his cheek. He was hiding something I knew it, I'll ask Freddy later see if he knows anything.

A/N: Sorry it's short…cliffhanger just want to see what you so far next chapter will reveal what Zack is hiding you can't really tell the plot yet until you kno what Zack is hiding but I didn't want to give it away in the very first chapter so yeah. Please Review thanx. Oh yeah and thanx masked marauder but have to say the same thing as I did to cinnamonxspider and Sandra…it's open minded not opened minded and that means your open to change which doesn't exactly fit constructive criticism now does it…and Zack offered her a ride to school and she fell asleep on the way if u payed attention in the 1st chapter she got into zack's car when she woke up in Zack's car it implied that she had fallen asleep in Zack's car…not that hard of concept to grasp….so there ya go and to everyone else I hope u enjoy and sry this took so long it's just cuz fanfiction has been down so yeah and sry this is like the longest AN ever lol


End file.
